My ma buttons but my princes charming
by dp 4 gk
Summary: nessie plans to go see Cinderella with her friends from school and ends but with her own princes charming pic at wwww.gk4dp-fanfic-pics./?cr 3
1. Chapter 1

**so yes this is the same but i've got abeta now so this one should be better, i've got my idea for the hole story now so it all good. hope you like till what you think my betas work. tell what you think on this chappy. i dont own anything twilight is not mine, just the ones i mad up.**

* * *

**Rpov.**

**I just had the best day of my life and its all because of school and my best friend Millie. I really should thank her**

**Millie and Sophia, were the first people to talk to me when I started school.**

**Other people were nice, they didn't speak to us but they'd smile when we met eyes with them or passed them in the corridors but then the popular girls saw my family and got jealous. Rumours were started by them and people stopped smiling. Four days had passed since we'd started and mum and dad were thinking about pulling me out but I didn't want to give those girls the satisfaction of driving me away. For the next four days my whole family constantly asked me if I was ok. In the end I couldn't take it no more so I moved forms to get some peace, I didn't tell any of them but I think my dad knew, mind reader that he is, he didn't tell mum though. She was mad when she found out let me tell you.**

**The first day in my new form room I sat on the end table so there was a chair between me and the girl next to me. In the hope of not being bothered I pulled out a book and read**

**My new form tutor had just started calling our names, when a girl with long blond hair and fringe, came in, she had green eyes. She had a few spots nothing that was unlike a normally teen age girl. She was tall about 5.9/10 ft, she wasn't fat but she wasn't fin ether, she was a bit plain but I counted that as a blissing for if she find love it would be for her mind and personality.**

**The form tutor started taking the register, when suddenly a girl with long blonde flowing hair came in, she had green eyes which were partially covered by her fringe. A few spots could be seen on her face but nothing unlike a normal teenage girl. She was tall about 5 ft 9"/ 5ft 10". She had curves but not to many and even thought she was a bit plain I counted it as a blessing for her because if she found love she'd know it was for mind and personality. I realized she was staring at me before she turned to the chair opposite me. It dawned on me that the reason she was staring was probably because I took her place, from my seat I saw her look in her bag before getting up to get a book, today was meant to be silent reading but it was just the two of us that were silent. Even though she had the book open in front of her I could tell she wasn't reading because her eyes were staring at one spot. It was as if she was desperately trying not to look at me or anyone else.**

**However she looked up and was staring at me I suddenly felt self conscious, what was she starting at, should I say something? But then her lips turn into a smile.**

**How ever she looked up and started staring at me, I suddenly felt self conscious, I began to wonder what she staring at and whether I should say something or not. Her lips turned into a smile before she announced "Hi, my name's Millie what's yours?"**

**"Renesmee." I replied**

**"Odd name, but I like it, I like odd things," she laughed to herself, "so are you new here. Sorry that a stupid question of course you are." She paused. "So what classes are you taking, oh and what year are you in as well, 12 or 13?"**

**"12." I answered simply.**

**"So what classes you in then, are you taking them at AS level, you didn't choose what you did at your last school, I'd hate that, having to do the same thing over again. Boring. Oh and if you need help finding the rooms I can always help." She paused again looking a bit self conscious now."If you want."**

**"Thanks that would be great, I find it really hard to find everything. I take photography, drama and history. At As as i took them at my other school so I've got all the course work." it was a lie of course. I smiled at the memory of Auntie Rosalie convincing the head to let us start half way through the year.**

**"Cool, so you're in two of my classes and in two of Soph's. Oh, she is one of my mates you will meet her next, actually, she is really nice you will like her, we weren't here for the last 2 weeks as there was a school trip. So it looks like your stuck with my crazy self. Sorry."she laughed again, it was an unsure laugh this time. There was something surreal about the way this girl talked. I was about to ask if she didn't mind me sitting with her next, I had my fill of my families "are yours OK's?" When she started speaking again. "You can sit with us, if you want?" I nodded **

**"Cool. You don't have to if you don't want to, I wont eat you, if you don't." I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of her worrying that I might be thinking that she might eat me, when I was the blood drinker.**

**"No that would be great as long you don't mind or you friend doesn't."**

**"Soph will be fine, she really nice, she has to be to put up with me." Just then the bell rang. Millie went to put the book back then turned her head to see what I was doing. She smiled and moved her head to gesture for me to follow her. We walked to the photography room in silence. Everyone was already inside, we walked to the table at the back of the room where a girl with long blond hair with loss curls in it, (a bit like Rosalie's,) was sitting. She had deep blue eyes, she wore less make around her eyes then Millie did and nothing on her lips how ever she did wear foundation unlike Millie, they both had pale skin not a pale as mine but pale for humans. She smiled as Millie sat down on the opposite side. My family just watched.**

**"Hi" she said to Millie then her attention turn to me, I was stood about a metre away from then table. Millie followed the other girls gaze. "You can stop hovering you know" Millie said as she made an over dramatic gesture from me to sit in the sit next to her. I sat on the seat and then turned my attention back to the girl sitting opposite me.**

**"Hi soph this is Rem-Remar" she started, I could see that she felt embarrassed that she couldn't say my name, so I said it for her. "Sorry I'm sure I'll get it one day but do you have a nick name I could use till I do?"**

**"Ness"**

**"K well Ness this is Sophia, Soph."**

**"Nice to meet you." I said look back at the opposite me called soph.**

**"You too, so your new."**

**"Yes"**

**"K so what lessons you taking, other then this."**

**I answered all the question they both asked me as best I could, some of the things I said, I saw Millie have a questioning look, then she'd smile again, it was like she knew what I was saying wasn't true, but there was no way of her to know, so I must of got it wrong.**

**I asked a few of my own questions. Soon the conversation turn edto what I could only presume was a normal kind of conversation between Millie and Soph, they spoke about their friends and how the trip was, Millie called to the class if anyone had seen a girl called Bex, who was one of Millie best mates, who I met a week later.**

**Millie did most of the talking, Soph was listening but then lost interests after a bit and started to get on with her work. Millie still spoke to her and me, I was listening eagerly as this was the first time I had a conversation with someone that wasn't a fictional creature, after listening to Millie and Soph talk for a bit I realised what made the way Millie talk so surreal, she spoke abnormally fast, and in an over dramatic why and she'd sometimes say something as if to her self in the middle of talking to us.**

**Then bell rang and I knew I had drama. Millie said that she'd walk with me if I wanted, she said that she loved drama, and it was all she wanted to do when she was older. She was a bit strange but who was I to judge, half breed that I am. But I could tell when it came to it, if her friend was in need she'd be there for them. She was one of those people who once you get to know them, she would tell you everything and wanted to be told everything if you were upset, she'd want to be the one you spoke to about it, it made me feel terribly that I couldn't tell her everything about me and I knew she knew I was holding back but she never questioned it.**

**Soph was more restrained then Millie but you could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge you, she liked to work her own problems out and I respected her for that, she was naturally good at everything she did. Millie once told me that she is also one of the most forgiving people in the world as well. She was just like Millie when it came to a friend in need, but unlike Millie's you had to be in the right.**

**And now thanks to them I got to have a whole load of new experiences, like my first sleep over, going to my first club, and all the stuff I missed out when I was younger. I thought they would of called me a baby when I suggested things like that, but Millie was always more then happy to do it. Soph would do some of the stuff but then she did have a line to how stupid she was willing to look. After a week we became the best of friends. And that was the end of it. I even became friends with Bex.**

**So we planned to go the theater after I had told Millie that I never seen a play, their was only Cinderella as it was Xmas, Millie wasn't a big fan of Cinderella something bout stupid pretty people and poor Buttons. But she said she'd go with me so at least I'd been to the theater once. But there was a heavy snow the night we'd planed to go, so Millie was snowed in, she promised she make it up to me. Ma and pa wouldn't let me go by myself and everyone was going out hunting.**

**Jake was the only one free, poor guy he only came over to see how everyone was. when I was younger I never questioned his friendship with my family, when I was younger he was like a big brother to me and as I got older we became friends , best friends. even closer then Soph and Mills. My pa never really liked the idea of my friendship with Jake. Which is one of the things that now I'm older got me questioning, what Jake is to my family. I mean he is a wolf and we are vampires but their never meant anything to me or my family, but I remember this time uncle Jasper was talking to my ma about how vampires and wolf hated one other, but no one ever tells me when they stopped hating one anther, and a part from Rosalie's complaining we all get along fine.**

**But there was also the way pa would be all over ma when Jake would come round, don't get me wrong they were always kiss but when Jake came over pa would always have his hands around her and would kiss her for so long that if she was still human she died of lake of oxygen. Jake never seemed to notices he would just come any ask me if I wanted to do anything, he was always willing to do anything I wanted.**

**"But mum why cant I go. Please ma, why cant I go? It not like anyone is got to be able to kill me." It didn't make sense I'd been pleading with her for a hour now and I was starting to get angry.**

**"Because your to young and that's it," she shouted then she lowered her voice, "I'm sorry dear, you know I love you right." I didn't answer, she was sitting on my bed next to me, then she turned to look at the floor and muttered. " It isn't my fault your friends cant keep there promises." You know I think my family forgets that just because I'm only a half vampire that I can hear. I knew that my parents had never liked my mates especially Millie but they never said anything out loud about it. I'd had it, no one not even my ma was aloud to say things about my friends.**

**"GET OUT" I screamed. She got up from the bed. I never raised my voice to her before. " How dare you say that. Get out, get out, I don't want to see you ." I said as I crashed my head on to the pillow. She waited a moment then I heard the door close. I cried in to my pillow loudly.**

**A few minutes later I heard someone knock on the door. "GO AWAY" I shouted between sniffs. Then put my face back in to my pillow. "Hi Nessie. Can I come in?" I turned my head to see Jake standing in the door way, he hand short jet black hair, big brown eyes full of concern, he had a shirt on which you could see he mucles through, He was kind of beautiful. He was wearing black jeans as well. It was odd to see him look like this but I thought he looked great, I smiled to myself, I find it odd how my teenage mind would came out with these things. He must of taken my smile as a yes and came in and sat on my bed next me. I got up from my lying position and sat up next to him. He waited for me to start.**

**"It just so unfair, she doesn't even know them and she say things like that about them, who does she thinks she is."**

**A flash of confused cross Jack face then understanding. "Millie and Sophia?"**

**"Yer."**

**"I don't hate them."**

**"You've never met them and it just I don't get why ma and pa don't like them. It not Millie's fault she couldn't make it, and it so silly not to let me go with out someone." I could feel the tears start up again Jake put his arm around me. "Its OK your parents are just protective of you that's all, I don't know where you was going to go but, I got these tickets and I came over to see if you want to go." He looked nervous "you know with me….go um to go with me…together."**

**I don't know why he looked so nervous I mean honestly like I was going to say, "you bought the tickets but you can't go with me", I'd just said I had to go with someone.**

**"Of course I want to go with you. You big silly. "**

**He looked disappointed as if I hadn't got a joke or something but then he smiled and told me to hurry up and get ready. I decided to wear a white pleated lace dress with a tie at the back, and left my hair down. I little mascara and liner from my make-up and I was ready. I met Jake at the bottom of the stairs. He was staring at me.**

**"Is something wrong, do I look ok?"I asked. Jake smile and shock his head.**

**"You look beautiful really. I mean wow." I blushed**

**"Oh shut up. Come on, we're off then."**

**"Yer." He went to tell ma and pa that we where going to the theater. It was a beautiful snowy night and the theater wasn't that far away so I asked if we could walk, Jake knew that I didn't feel the cold and nether did he so he said that it was ok. We walked to the theater mostly in silence, I was lost in the night and thoughts as to what to say to my ma when I got back. Jake gave are tickets over, then we went in to the room where the play was, we where on row D, we found our sits, Jake then got up again asking if I wanted anything, I told him that I was fine. He disappeared to go get something for himself to drink. I sat there practically shaking with excitement, I had so many new experiences lately and they'd all been great, that I couldn't wait to had anther new experience. Jake can back with two huge bag of Smithy's and 2 drinks.**

**"Just in case." he said as he handed me one. I smiled to myself and shook my head.**

**"You shouldn't have."**

**"Yer I know but I'm just so generous, so shut up and drink it." He laughed, I laughed. People shhhed us, then the music started.**

**"It's starting!" I exclaimed. The music started and a girl dressed as a boy came on and started to talk to the audience. "Hello there, my names Buttons, and I'm in love, I am with a girl called Cinderella." I saw out of the corner of my eye Jake flinch. The play went on and I was unpleasantly surprised not just at the awful acting, but the way they had made Cinderella out to be and how she acted toward Buttons, even when it was totally over it would be better for him if she just left him alone, oh no that would be to kind, she only said that he was to live with her and be her servant, because she need him not at all interested in what he need or wanted.**

**I finally understood why Millie disliked the thing, it was horrible, it made me want to shout at the poor actress having to play such a awful part, I mean she was a great singer and everything but you couldn't really hear her and the things she was having to say where just stupid. I kept on looking over at Jake to see if he was hating the thing as much as I was, but I couldn't read his expression. when ever Buttons would come on his whole body would tighten up like he'd just remembered something painful. I really wanted to ask what the matter was but every time I went to say something I was shhhed by someone in the audience.**

**In the interval I noticed I had 5 missed calls from Millie, so I rang her back just to if something was wrong.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hi Mills its me, what's up, nothing wrong is it?" i knew that if she rang more then 3 time's it probably meant trouble.**

**"No I rang cause I was worried you was mad at me for not going to the theater tonight?"**

**"No its fine, I went with Jake in the end anyway."**

**"Oh that's good, you having fun, like the play, is Jake that boy your always on about, are you on a date."**

**"No. Can't I go to the theater with a boy without it being a date. And no I dont like the play, I can see what you mean about poor Buttons."**

**"I no right. But are you sure it not a date, I mean did he ask you to go before or after he knew you where meant to be going with me."**

**"Before."**

**"And what he's wearing. Did he do his hair different."**

**"A white shirt and black jeans and his is the same as always, thank you."**

**"Does he always wear a shirt."**

**"Well…no…but that doesn't mean out."**

**"Yer what ever you say."**

**"Millie can I ask you a question."**

**"Sure"**

**" Any idea why Jake keeps looking uncomfortable each time Button's go on stage, I know you don't know him but why if it was you would you be uncomfortable?"**

**"I do not know." She paused "maybe…" she pause again. "maybe he knows what it feels like to be like Buttons maybe he was in love with someone who didn't love him back, but she wanted him around still, maybe they where friends or something, or maybe it cause he thinks you smell, either way."**

**"Haha funny."**

**"I thought so."**

**"I don't know Millie in all the time I've know him he never." it dawned on me what if it was before I knew him what if the reason he stuck around was because of that, what if he had fallen from my mother. No he couldn't have, I mean my ma was married to dad, but it would make sense, if that was the reason my pa was all over my ma when Jake was around. What if that was the reason he stayed around because he loved my ma so much that even thought she had my pa, she wanted him as well, as a friend maybe or because she loved him too but not as much as pa, but she asked him to stay in her life, knowing it was better for him not to. And because he loved her so much he'd do as she asked. Just then I head the speaker tell everyone that the play would be starting again in a moment and to take our seats.**

**"Millie I've got to go the plays starting again. Bye"**

**"K bye see you at school."**

**"Bye." I hung up and walked back into the theatre room, to find Jake still siting there. My chest felt hollow, I felt like I couldn't breath, I wanted to ask if it was all true that he loved my mum and that he didn't even care about me. But I was scared of the answer. What if he said yes I never liked you Ness, I love you mum, not you. Its not like I want him to love me like that, i mean I only talked about him…all the time, well I never thought about how good he looked….expect when he did look good…I never thought about his hot lips on mine…..apart from in my dreams, but I couldn't help what happened in my dreams. I never thought about how long he'd live, and if he spend it with me, apart from when he told me no one else has ever tried to live as long as a vampire, I never got a panting heart when I thought about him, only when I saw him I did. And I had never ever made such a huge realisation in all my life. And I would never just love Jacob Black because I was totally and utterly and completely IN LOVE WITH HIM.**

**I couldn't sit still the hold of the second part I kept thinking, I need to tell him, no first I need to know if he loves my mum, no what if I'm right, just a few words could mess up everything. Then play ended and I never felt so scared in my life. We went out to the cool night and started walking, then I stopped, before I could stop myself I blurted it out.**

**"Jake are you in love with my mum?" Why I thought to myself, why I'd say that. Jake had turn around and was staring at me. I couldn't read his expression, he was a good few steps away from me. He sighed then started to walk up to me. I thought right there and then that I was going to die, from the way he looked at me. He stopped half a meter away from me.**

**"Nessie, what would make you think I love you mum. When I have you?"**

**"Because you always around and. Wait what?" Had he just said what I think he did. I look up to see his face at first his look shocked at what he'd said as well, but then shrugged it off. He was now moving closer to me now his face inches away from me.**

**"Nessie if I tell you the truth" He stopped his face being this close to mine was don't good for me, I really wanted to hear what he had to say but he was making so dame hard.**

**"Yes." I breathed in a whisper.**

**"If I tell you the trurg…I'm afraid," Well that knocked me off my feet, Jacob Black afraid. Of what? Telling me the truth.? I didn't have to wait long to get my answer. "That you will never want to see me again."**

**"Tell me." I said moving my head to look him in the eye.**

**" I did love your mum." I want to run away and never see anyone again, but I couldn't move. A single trear slipped down my face. Jake lifted his hand a softly wiped it away. "But when you were born, I , I , I knew that I didn't love her anymore."**

**"Why?" Jake seemed to think hard about how to answer. As if fighting with him self to say something or not.**

**"Because….because…. I realized….that I didn't. She was happy and I was happy from her. She had you. and a child I realized is more importent and she would do anything for you. She showed me what real love was, by having you, and I realize that I loved your mum but I wasn't in love with her."**

**"Oh." Was all I could muster, then I thought of something. "Then why are you around all the time?"**

**"I'm friends with you family, well most of them and I wanted to see how you where, its not every day one of my friends has a baby, then as you got older I um, well you know."**

**"What?"**

**"Oh for god sakes do you really not know, I mean I thought it would have been obvious what with going out to night and all." What was he on about, he wasn't making any sense, then it dawned on me, what Millie had said earlier.**

**"Jake is this a date?" after I said it I felt like a stupid. Jake didn't seem to notice my embarrasment at asking, he just sighed again and whispered in my ear.**

**"Only if you want it to be." I closed my eyes as he said it, he voice was so dam sexy. He left his face next to my ear so I turned my body to look in to his eyes. I looked in to them and saw everything, the uncertainty staring back at me. I pressed my lips against his, timidly at first, having never done this before but as Jake come out of the shock and warmed up to the kiss, i did as well, we were moving faster. I could feel the hairs on the black of my neck stand up, I moved my arm to loop them around his neck as he placed his on my back pulling me closer to him. I moved my tongue into his mouth which he did in kind. My mind was working in over driver I never felt so…so well for lack of a better word aroused in all my life. I have no idea how long we where like that till I realized that I was running out of oxygen, Jake pulled away at the same time as I did. I rested my for head on Jake's. He was look in to my eyes, searching, then he smile the biggest smile I've seen him smile, which made me smile too, we started to laugh. Jake placed his hand in mine and started to lead me home.**

**I don't really remember how I got home after that. I said good bye to Jake at the bottom of the path. We kissed again this time a lighter kiss that only lasted a few second Jake looked at me asking me with his eyes whether he should go.**

**"Go, I'll be fine." Jake nodded once then phassed into a wolf and run out into the night.**

**I walked up the path, where pa was was, his arm flooded, I knew the anger wasn't pointed at me but at my boyfriend… wait yes that must be what he is now. I smile to my self at the word.**

**" Renesmee."**

**"Yes dad, what the matter , did you hear something you didn't like. Will you should try not lessening if something upset you, what ever It is or ask ma to block it for you." I said sweetly . I walked past him and up to my bedroom I wasn't having him or ma or anyone else ruin this night for me. He must of heard me course no one came up to talk to me.**

**I thought about everything I learnt that night about Jack and ma's past. I then a funny thought that made me laugh out loud. Jake was my mum Buttons, but my princes charming. Not like in the play we went to see, but in the way that, he loved me and I loved him. For now and forever.**


	2. Chapter 2

i dont own twillight or it charcters thought i wish i did. only characters i made is mine.

so this is my 2nd chappy i hope you like. thanks to my beta kim the pirate and all the people reading, this chappy is a bit dramatic but i wanted to get the story moving. pic of the people in my story the link is on my profile so have a look and that.

thanks for reading

* * *

Roald Dahl once said, An autobiography is a book a person writes about his own life and it is usually full of all sorts of boring details, when really it should be filled with things that are important and existing. I plan to do the same here tell you only the important things that have happened in my life. Which explains the different space between each chapter.

Me and Jacob have been dating for a few weeks now, I could tell you about every minute I spent with him but I think that may get boring, for you anyway. So I'm going to write about the one date that turned my life upside down. It started off being a normal date, their isn't much to do around here, there's the cinema and the theatre and clubs. But I couldn't even imagine telling my parents that I was going clubbing, they might kill me, it was bad enough that I was going out with anyone, even Jacob who is a family friend. Its not like I could lie to them like Millie had told me to, what with having a mind reader for a father.

So… Instead of any of the fore mentioned activities we just went for a walk. We strolled leisurely by a beautiful river, it flowing gracefully like a ribbon around each bend, the moon light rippled off of it, it was all so perfect but then my phone rang, just great.

I pressed the accept button and spoke into the phone "Hello?"

"Hey" Millies distinct voice rang back out at me, that girl has some timing, I was slightly annoyed but she didn't sound herself so I waited to hear what she wanted.

"Ness, its not a bad time (sniff) is it?" was the meek reply that I got back.

There was one thing about Millie you quickly learnt, if she was sniffing on the phone and it was past 7, which it was, then she'd most likely been crying. She was a lost soul really.

"No, it's fine what up?"

Jake look at me with an expression that read 'hello what about me?

'Its just I, I, I, had a fight with my dad and everything,(sniff) is it okay if I come over I know what your parents are like bout these thing but.. (silence)"

"hello Millie?"

"I wouldn't ask but Sophia at a party and Beck's has got her boyfriend over," it sounded like she was sniffing again but I knew that she was stifling cries. "I understand if I cant but I thought I just."

"You know I wouldn't mind but you know my parents"

"OK well I thought, I'd see, thanks anyway." she said as if it was ok but I knew it wasn't. she was a good actress but not that good.

"If you want you can go for walk with me I'm near your house anyway." which was true her house was only a few miles away, Jake was wearing his disappointed faces but he didn't no what was going on with Millie "you don't mind Jake coming with us, do you?"

"why is he with you?"

"Yes"

"oh Ness you should of said. That's important, I don't want to interrupt you date no, no you have fun. its just me being silly anyway you go have fun. Tell Jake I'm sorry for calling."

"Millie its fine your upset its ok he wont mind."

"No that would be rude, it'd be ok if you was at you house or if you said but you know. It's different."

"but I did say, come on it's perfectly fine. Plus you go when beck's has got her boyfriend there.

"Yeah but I'd met him before that and It wasn't the same, ok. so you go have fun I'll see you tomorrow."

I knew what she meant by different, she meant that she wasn't in tears and wanted to talk about it, so I wasn't going to fight her with this as I know she'd want to make a good impression for Jacob, something about, maybe he could find a mate of his for her.

"OK well I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah you can tell me all the gory details. Bye"

"Bye."

I shut my phone and looked at Jake he just sighed and put his arm around my back and started walking as I did. Jake started talking but I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying, I just kept wondering what was wrong with Millie. Sometime's it was nothing just argument with her family. In fact that what it was most the times she called me.

I never had a real argument with my family, so I thought that it was normal to end up in tears when angering with you parents. I once asked Jake about fighting with his dad and he said that he always argued, he'd never cry about it but his sister did. I thought that it was the same for Millie, that was till I spoke to Sophia and Beck's once. They were talking about Beck's fighting with her boyfriend then I asked why didn't she call me about it that night. she looked at me with a strange like I'd said something weird.

"what do you mean why didn't I call you?"

"oh it's just Millie always calls me if she upset and you two aren't in."

That sometime's annoyed me that she would call them first but I just assumed that it was because she'd known them longer. Beck's and Sophia looked at one another then back at me. It was Soph that spoke first

"Ness when she ring's what does she tell you?"

"Just that she want's to come over because her parents and her had a fight. Why?" Sophia looked back at Beck's then answered

"Well that ok then. Um.. do you ever say no?"

"Well no, not really, sometimes I say lets go for a walk. You know my parents are a bit weird about having people around. why should I?"

"No" they said at the same time. "It's just, well, it's just" Sophia started but it was Beck's who finished " It's just, don't let her stay there, ok?"

At that precise moment Millie came in from her work placement and Sophia and Becks quickly changed the conversation leaving me very confused.

I made sure that I did as they said though, well, till now. Usually she'd ask what I was up to and I'd tell her and if it was nothing we'd go to something or if I was busy she'd say that see wanted to talk but later. Which till now I never realised she was just saying that because I was busy. I could tell that I was being turned around. I looked up at Jake braking out my trance.

"we're going home already?"

"No. We're going to Mill's you had that look on your face since she called, it's best we go see her."

"But I"

"No buts now come on. It's this way, right?"

"Thank you" was all I said, I have such a great guy he's do anything to make me happy. God I love him.

When we turned around the corner to Millie's house the site that greeted me made me so shocked that I didn't know what to think. Millie was in what looked like her night gown running out of her house screaming thing's I couldn't quite make out. She hadn't notice us yet. Millie ran around then other side of the houses to where we were, so I went off after her slowly with Jake at my side he was holding my hand now.

I turned to look at the door from where Millie had came out her house to see her dad standing there with such a murderous look in his eyes that it scared me, in saddened me to made eye contact so I turned away. I was facing Jake waiting for a explanation and I saw he was still looking at where Millie's father had stood with anger on his face. Jacob must of felt me looking at him and he looked down at me. His face changed to extreme worry but don't for me or him, not for Millie's father but for Millie herself then it made sense. I released Jake's hand and went running in the direction Millie had gone.

"Millie"

I turn the corner to find Milly banging the door and shouting for her next door neighbour to let her in.

"Millie's" I whisper, afraid of what I wasn't sure. She didn't seem to even notice me for a while after a few seconds she stopped banging on the door, she lent her head against it and turn her head to face me.

She looked at me perplexed then she started to run toward me. It was while she ran I notice see wasn't looking at me but someone behind me. She passed me and as I turned to follow her the site I saw I'm still unsure how I feel about it because as I'd turned Milly had leapt into Jake's arms.

Jacob was holding her in the air with his arm around her as she had her arm around him, it wasn't even that upset me. The thing that upset me was the way they seemed to fit so will together, she cried on his shoulder while Jake leaned into the curve of her neck.

I coughed a few times to get their attention but even then it took me shouting the cough at them to even get a remote response that they knew I was there. They looked at me as if I was intruding on their private moment after a few seconds I saw it dawn on their face's who I was and what they were doing. I heard muttered apologies about them being sorry and not understanding why it happened.

"So Millie are you ok." I asked. At that moment my only desire was to change the subject because I'd be speaking to Jacob about this later he had no excuse but I'm putting Millie's reaction being down to her emotional state at the moment.

"Yeah I'm ok now ,thanks. What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to see if you were ok then I saw and…" I was at a loss for words.

I didn't want to upset her but something had to be done about this.

"oh will um you see me and my dad got in an argument."

I waited for her to carry on but the I realized she probably didn't want to talk about it with someone she didn't know there. I turn to tell Jake to leave but before anything can leave my mouth I was interrupted.

"No, it's okay he can stay"

"and I won't go anyway"

"JAKE!"

"What? I just mean I'm not leaving her just in case I'm needed" Jake muttered

"No it'll be ok, if you want to go then you can, if not, he just, you know." Millie whispered it was barely audible

"yes but just in case." I was starting to get angry and confused wondering what the hell were they on about.

"Just in case what?"

"I'll explain later"

"but.."

"so what are we going to do now you can't got back."

"well I rang the others but they were out. "

"will you can come with me you can't stay here"

"k"

It was a long walk home and I just hoped that everyone would look at things with a clear perspective

* * *

so tell me what you think good, bad. so we leant abit about Millie's life, thier be more on her in the next chappy. and jacob has to explain him self. lol to not just nessie but her hole family.

so thanks for reading


End file.
